Winter is not Coming
by Laura JN
Summary: Steve feels cooped up in the new Avengers facility, while the one person he cares about most, is being held captive in their garage. James is chained up in there, with no idea who he is, and Steve can't get through to him. But he needs to. - Oneshot.


Author's note: Unsubtle lyrics inserted throughout, but points for anyone who spots what I've done XD

* * *

The new Avengers facility was a vast space, with large outdoor grounds for the team to train in. They were in a fairly remote location, so civilians would not stumble upon it. There was one downside to this set up though, that Steve had not anticipated. The facility was so isolated, that he rarely saw anyone outside of training. There were no towns nearby, so if he wanted to socialise, he had to take his bike into town. He desperately needed the distraction, but something kept him in place. He did not know the substance of this abstract barrier, but it prevented him from leaving. He could feel something tugging him toward the containment chamber where they had James chained up. Steve's eyes scrunched shut, and he balled his fists in frustration. If ever he wanted to let out a curse, it was now. Instead, he grumbled incoherently.

Steve stopped in his tracks. He had been jogging outside that afternoon, but now he wanted nothing more than to return to that chamber. He knew he should stay away from James for a while, but it was easier said than done. His chest ached whenever he thought of his friend locked up in that room, even more alone than Steve felt. It ached even more when he tried not to picture what he'd been through up to this point. He had grieved for his friend while he lived on without knowing who he was. Ever since they had brought him to the facility however, James had remained unwilling to talk. He would not speak to Steve about what had happened, so they had no choice but to keep him contained. _What if he still worked for Hydra?_ Natasha had reasoned. Steve knew that it was a possibility, but his heart told him otherwise. _Why would James not talk to him?_ He had always been the one that Steve could talk to when he needed someone, even when he had not realised that he needed it.

As his footsteps reached the sealed door to James' room, Steve sucked in his breath. Would this be the same as the last time he had tried to talk to him? Steve had been unable to get through to him at all, as if there was a concrete wall between them. Steve had been so certain, that he would be able to. He was the one person who stood a chance of understanding what James had been through. He paused outside of the door, before knocking. Perhaps if he acted like they were somewhere else, like they weren't really prisoner and guard. He rapped on the door with his knuckles, in what he hoped was an upbeat sound,

"Bucky?" He called through the door. He could just go straight in, but he wanted to regain his friend's trust. He had to try, "Do you wanna build a pillow fort?" He paused, waiting for some sort of reaction, he was greeted with cold silence, "We used to build them together in your living room." He smiled weakly, "I hate not seeing you. You were gone for so long, and now you're here and you won't even look at me." Steve admitted to the closed door, before turning his back to it, and leaning against the metal panels.

Slowly Steve slid to the floor, "Why?" He muttered, knowing James wouldn't hear that last question, "I'd be grateful if you'd just say something. Anything." He could feel a burning wetness at the corner of his eyes. He clenched his fists harder, before slamming one into the floor. He created a tiny crater there, forgetting his own strength.

"Leave me alone!" The voice startled Steve so much that his eyes flew open, and he felt the tear finally roll down his cheek. James sounded so broken, that he just had no idea how to help him. He felt his frustration mount to a point where he stood up again. Never before had he wanted to run away, like some coward, but for just one moment he considered giving up. That was until he heard something that sounded like a wounded animal. He spun around, and yanked the door open.

"Buck?" He asked, rushing over to the soldier. He was curled up against the wall, clutching at his chest, "What happened?" Steve fell to his knees in front of him, feeling sick with worry,

"Stay away from me." James said through clenched teeth. His long, dark hair was hiding his eyes from view. Steve ignored his request, unable to leave his friend when he was blatantly hurt,

"I'm not going anywhere." Steve said firmly, reaching forward, before hesitating. He wanted to see what James was hiding, "Please don't shut me out, Buck."

"You deserve better!" James shouted. Steve fell onto his back, in utter disbelief,

"W-What?" Steve gasped,

"You should forget about me. Just be with your new friends." James insisted, trembling now.

"Bucky I don't understand, you don't have to do this." Steve shook his head, completely shaken, "I'm the last person who would be afraid of you."

"The things I've done... I remember. I've been out of cryostasis for too long, so everything came flooding back." James's words left him speechless, "You're better off without me." Steve sat there for a moment, as the true meaning of James' words sunk in. _He remembered._ He was worried about Steve, about what he would think of him.

"Buck," He gently leaned forward again, this time taking James' jaw in one hand. Gently, he turned held his head like that, causing James to look up at him. His dark locks of hair fell away from his face, revealing his reddened eyes and wet cheeks. Steve's stomach lurched at the sight of him, "You don't have to worry about me. We'll get through this."

"How?!" James looked desperate, his blue eyes full of pain,

"Together." Steve felt his cheeks burn, though he wasn't sure why,

"I'm a loose cannon Steve; a total wreck." James tried to scoot away from him, but Steve reached his arms out. He pulled James into a tight embrace,

"Then I'll help you mend." He wrapped his arms around the assassin, pulling him closer so that James' head rested on his shoulder,

"It's impossible." James protested. His chains jangled and clinked as he placed his hands on Steve's chest, as if to push him away,

"We _can_ do this. I know we can." Steve was breathing hard, wanting to protect James form whatever made him feel this way, "It won't be easy, but anything is better than losing you again." Steve felt more hot tears rolling down his cheeks. James pulled back a little, and Steve could feel his eyes on him,

"You-" James sounded taken aback, and fell silent. Steve had not felt this helpless since James had fallen from that train, all those years ago. It felt like only yesterday. His gaze dropped to the floor, as he loosened his grip on James' shoulders. He felt the strength leave him as he realised the true weight on James' shoulders. If he remembered everything, that was a long time of killing good people. His own people. Then Steve felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. One was cold, while the other was warm. He felt a warm mouth on his, urgent and demanding. Steve was too surprised to comprehend the situation. He felt his head being tipped back. His eyes closed in resignation, feeling a strong need burst from inside his chest. He tackled James to the concrete ground, and began hungrily kissing him back. He had no idea where this was coming from, but it was all-powerful, and utterly overwhelming him. Whatever this was, consumed him completely. His hands fisted into James' hair, and their tongues collided, their mouths in a tug of war. James' hands were all over Steve's back, clutching at him as if his life depended on it.

Steve's perception of time melted away, as he fiercely kissed the person who mattered most to him in this world. He felt as if the ground might swallow them up, but it remained solid, as he ravaged James' lips, his neck, wherever he could reach. He struggled to breathe between kisses, but he would not stop for anything. His body burned, and he knew as he continued his relentless touches, that he was just as messed up as James was. They had both been torn from the life they'd known, and dragged into the future by others. They had both lost everyone else from their past lives. They both needed to feel loved.

James let out a low moan, as Steve nibbled his ear, "Steve..." He breathed, "If we're caught... you won't be able to come back here."

"Sure I will." Steve flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin where his teeth had been a moment before, "I'm their leader. They trust me." James blinked up at him for a moment, before stifling a chuckle,

"I think everyone does." A smile spread over James' features, "Even before I remembered. I was just blinded to it." He sighed, "I was so scared Steve... if I cared about anyone, that automatically meant they were in danger."

"Yeah well, I'm not too bad with this whole 'danger' thing." Steve pressed their lips together, "though I think there is a solution to this." He pulled back then, and reached for James' cuffed arm. He wrapped his hand around the metal restraint, and with focused effort, broke the lock. The metal chain fell to the ground, much to James' surprise, "I refuse to see you trapped like that any longer. You're coming with me." He stood up, before offering his hand out to James. He sat there for a moment, before gripping hold of Steve's hand, and allowing him to help him up. He looked as if his legs might buckle, but he managed to stand.

Steve was angry; with hydra, with himself, but more than all of that, he needed to show James that there was hope for him, so he squashed down his emotions, and led him out of the room.

"They called me the winter soldier." James said, as they walked down the corridor, "What do they call you?"

"Cap' mostly." Steve raised an eyebrow at the odd question, "Why do you ask?" James' cheeks reddened,

"You're like summer." James smiled, as they went through a door, and stepped outside. The light from the sun cast a gentle glow over the horizon, and Steve could feel something building inside him, a warm strength,

"So are you, Buck."


End file.
